


Bro Night

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ajakan Makan Malam [3]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Bro Night, Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Rejection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Penolakan berujung acara. Percaya?





	Bro Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Stitchers © ABC Family. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

Cameron berjalan menuruni tangga, hendak menuju lift karena sudah tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di lab. Ditemuinya Linus yang berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dengan wajah lesu. Cameron tahu wajah apa itu.

“Camille menolak ajakanmu lagi?” tanya Cameron sambil menghampiri sobatnya itu.

“Aku sudah terbiasa,” jawab Linus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Cameron menepuk pundak Linus dengan penuh simpati. “Kau tidak sendirian, Teman.”

“Yah.” Raut wajah Linus berubah. “Omong-omong, kau mau ke mana?”

“Beli makan lalu pulang,” jawab Cameron. “Kenapa?”

“Berhubung kita sama-sama ‘ditolak’,” Mata Linus berbinar, “bagaimana kalau _bro-night_?”

Wajah Cameron berubah cerah. “Aku tidak akan pernah menolak ajakan itu.”


End file.
